


De tratos y retorcidas venganzas

by PerlaNegra



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo se trataba de una retorcida venganza. O al menos para Draco, eso era lo más cómodo de creer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De tratos y retorcidas venganzas

Draco camina a grandes zancadas por el atrio del Ministerio. Cada paso que da lleva implícita la furia y la impotencia que siente por estar ahí; por lo que tiene que hacer estando ahí. Sus movimientos son el enojo que experimenta por lo que se ve obligado a hacer y que, irónicamente, también es el combustible que alimenta sus pasos; es la energía que lo mueve a llegar ahí cada día primero del mes y la fuerza que lo lleva de la mano hasta el despacho de la joven bruja que dirige el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. El departamento del Ministerio cuyo juicio puede significar la gloria o el infierno para los magos que ostentaron la marca oscura alguna vez.

Quiere burlarse aunque sea internamente de que una sangre sucia haya alcanzado semejante puesto, pero ni eso puede hacer. No puede porque la verdad de las cosas es que siempre supo –muy en el fondo quizá- que esa nacida de muggles terminaría así, ocupando uno de los puestos más importantes en el país después del mismísimo Ministro. No por nada obtuvo tanto premio y reconocimiento en el colegio, superándolo incluso a él mismo, uno de los magos más brillantes de su generación.

No que Draco se alegre de recordar que él siempre la admiró en secreto por eso. La envidió, por supuesto, y también la odió con todo su corazón. Muchas noches se lo pasó soñando despierto en lo perfecta que su vida hubiera sido si ni ella ni Potter hubieran puesto sus mugrosos pies en el colegio.

Y ahora… Lo que sucede ahora no tiene parangón a lo anterior.

Draco finaliza la revisión de su varita y se dirige a toda prisa a uno de los ascensores. Tiene que bajar hasta el primer piso. El maldito y jodido primer piso. De sólo pensarlo le hierve la sangre. El puesto de la sangre sucia significa un despacho a todo lujo casi a un lado de la enorme oficina del Ministro.

El ascensor ha llegado. Sin poder evitarlo, Draco traga pesadamente cuando la puerta se abre, y no comprende por qué de pronto su enojo parece haberse evaporado para dar cabida a un nerviosismo que sólo lo hace sentir repugnancia por él mismo.

Estremeciéndose, le imprime más velocidad y brusquedad a sus pasos y así, llega hasta la puerta de los dominios de la bruja más poderosa en la actualidad en el mundo mágico. Golpea despacio, breve y elegante. Jamás permitirá que sus nervios se trasluzcan ni en la más mínima parte.

Abre el asistente de Granger. Se trata de un mago atractivo, con clase y aproximadamente cinco años más joven que ellos dos, y que provoca en Draco un desagradable retorcijón cada vez que se encuentra con él. Naturalmente, Draco jamás se dará el permiso de analizar el porqué.

El asistente le permite pasar y Draco ni siquiera lo mira cuando aquel le da los buenos días. Se cierra la puerta y Draco piensa que su corazón va a estallar.

—Buenos días, Malfoy —saluda Granger y Draco se gira a la derecha. La ve, su silueta grácil y tentadora cubierta con una elegante túnica y recortada contra la luz de la enorme ventana; la ventana con un paisaje más falso que la máscara de asco que él tiene que ponerse cada vez que se enfrenta con ella.

—Estos días jamás tienen nada de bueno —espeta Draco con odio y da los pasos necesarios que lo llevan hasta el escritorio de la bruja—. Al grano, Granger, que tengo trabajo de verdad qué hacer afuera de este recinto hipócrita y prejuicioso.

Granger se ríe y Draco podría jurar que cada nota de esa risa le hace vibrar todas las células de su cuerpo.

—Nunca podría haber estado más de acuerdo contigo, Malfoy. Yo recuerdo tiempos en los que estas paredes albergaban prejuicios para los nacidos de muggles tan fuertes que eran capaces de mandarte a Azkaban sólo por eso. —Una breve pausa, como si esperara que Draco hiciera algún comentario al respecto. Al ver que no, ella continúa—. Por eso mismo tenemos que asegurarnos de que eso no vuelva a pasar. Nada de prejuicios entre magos, Draco. Ni de un lado, ni del otro. Vivamos en paz.

Ante la mención de su nombre de pila, Draco tiene que elevar la mirada y verla a los ojos. La muy atrevida.

—Creo haber mencionado que no dispongo de mucho tiempo. Así que si me disculpas, te hago entrega de los papeles que demuestran que he contratado sólo hijos de muggles en todas y cada una de mis empresas durante este mes. —Draco arroja un pequeño legajo de papeles sobre el escritorio al tiempo que dice eso—. Así mismo, aquí está un ejemplar de _El Profeta_ donde me entrevistan y yo…

—Dios mío, ya lo sé. Yo misma leo ese diario todos los días, no habría manera de que me hubiese perdido tu apasionada defensa hacia los nacidos de muggles. Lo haces tan bien que incluso comienzo a creer que realmente piensas y sientes todas esas cosas hacia nosotros. Sobre todo, me gustó la parte donde me mencionas a mí como un claro ejemplo de lo talentosos que podemos ser y lo lejos que podemos llegar. Te juro que hasta me hiciste ruborizar.

Y ahí está de nuevo. Ese tono ardiente en que Granger comienza a hablar y que provoca que Draco sude copiosamente. No entiende. Draco simplemente no comprende si eso es coqueteo descarado de la Jefa hacia él o es que simplemente Granger se ha vuelto tan lameculos que les habla así a todos por igual. Ansiosa y preocupadamente, Draco desea con todo su corazón que no se trate de la segunda opción.

—Te aconsejo que no te lo tengas tan creído —le dice Draco, todavía luchando por sonar duro y distante—. Ya sabes que todo es solamente pantalla.

Granger arquea las cejas y Draco se queda momentáneamente deslumbrado por lo bonitos que son sus ojos. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?

—No puedes culparme por desear que tú realmente seas sincero en cuanto a eso. Tantas cosas que podríamos lograr... juntos.

Draco comienza a caminar hacia atrás, luchando por descubrir si Granger realmente dice de corazón todas esas cosas o sólo lo está engañando; dispuesto a dar por finalizada esa conversación y ese encuentro mensual tan temido –y deseado- por él.

—Supongo que con esto mi familia y yo cumplimos la cuota mensual y podemos dar por finalizada la reunión. ¿Hasta el siguiente día primero, Granger?

Granger sonríe, y las entrañas de Draco se remueven tanto que cree que podría vomitar ahí mismo. No de asco, sino de pura y perfecta ansiedad. Y mientras los ojos castaños y la sonrisa le dicen algo que se niega a reconocer, Granger asiente y murmura:

—Por supuesto, Draco. Nos vemos aquí mismo el siguiente mes.

Draco, quien tiene que asistir ahí mes con mes desde hace dos años, desde que Granger llegó a ser la Jefa de ese departamento e hizo un trato con la familia Malfoy (apoyo incondicional y sincero a su causa pro-sangre sucias a cambio de total inmunidad para los Malfoy en cualquier aspecto), se apresura a salir de ahí. Le da la espalda y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta.

Cada vez le resulta más duro presentarse ante Granger. Al principio era cuestión de orgullo y principios. Ahora, es el pavor a enfrentar lo que esa bruja le hace sentir.

Y desear.

—… Aunque siempre estoy dispuesta a recibirte antes del mes si necesitas algo, Draco. Lo que sea.

Y Granger dice eso con esa maldita voz que vuelve loco a Draco, que le eriza cada pelo del cuerpo, que lo hace pensar en cosas tan ardientes que apenas puede creerlo.

Pero se gira y en vez de encontrarse con una mujer que estuviera coqueteándole insolentemente –acorde con el tono de voz que acaba de escuchar-, lo que tiene enfrente es a la Jefa del departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, toda soltura y elegancia, sentada con toda propiedad ante su escritorio. Seria. No sonriente. No una puta, no una cualquiera... sino toda una bruja, con clase y completa presencia de dama inglesa.

Y ella ni siquiera lo está viendo a él. En vez de la mirada cargada de deseo con la que Draco esperaba encontrarse, lo que tiene ante él es a la Jefa Granger escribiendo algo en un pergamino y con la mirada clavada en el papel. Ignorándolo.

Draco se siente traicionado.

E inadmisiblemente herido.

—Claro —dice, sólo por tener algo que decir.

Granger levanta los ojos del papel y lo mira con burla.

—Ahora que salgas, ¿podrías decirle a John, mi asistente, que venga? Lo necesito urgentemente.

Draco traga y los dedos le pican por las ganas que tiene de hacer uso de su magia.

—Claro, Granger —escupe—. Lo que digas.

Y Draco sale pensando –no por vez primera- si todo eso no era la venganza retorcida y elaborada de una bruja que fue torturada en la misma sala de estar de su casa y que jamás, diga lo que diga ella, podría perdonarlo a él y a su familia. Un sentimiento de admiración –totalmente involuntario- recorre a Draco de pies a cabeza y no puede menos que sonreír porque el hecho de que Granger sea una perra sin corazón sólo incrementa sin medida el deseo que la bruja ya despierta en él.

Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, Draco debía hacerle caso a su madre, quien una vez le aconsejó que hiciese _todo_ lo que estuviese a su alcance para lograr que Granger siempre les brindara el apoyo ministerial al que su familia estaba acostumbrada y que tanta falta les hacía para el correcto funcionamiento de sus empresas y negocios.

Sonriéndose y sintiéndose muy pagado de él mismo, Draco se detiene antes de llegar al ascensor y, regresando sobre sus pasos, de nuevo se dirige al despacho de Granger. Llega ante la puerta y empuja –con enorme satisfacción- al pelagatos de su asistente.

—A un lado, olvidé decirle algo a tu Jefa —le dice y sonríe con furia animal.

Abre la puerta y la cierra tras él. Granger no parece sorprendida de verlo de nuevo. Sonríe con esa sonrisa que Draco le conoce tan bien y que puede apostar sólo le brinda a él.

—¿Si? ¿Algún problema… Draco?

Draco le corresponde la sonrisa y puede percibir cómo las ansias y las ganas se concentran en cierta parte de su anatomía. No puede creer que está a punto de hacer lo que ha deseado durante tanto tiempo. No puede creer que su propia madre le haya dado el permiso implícito para dar rienda suelta a sus más oscuros anhelos. No puede creer que se sienta tan feliz por ceder por fin a su deseo.

Camina hacia Granger y sabe que al salir de ahí ella no será más "Granger" en su mente.

—De hecho, no es un problema, sino más bien… una inquietud. Hermione —dice.

Hermione sonríe más y se levanta de su asiento.

—Por fin, Draco. Pensé que... —comienza a decir Hermione, pero Draco, arrebatado e impaciente, llega hasta ella y la interrumpe con un beso otorgado con tanta furia que casi parece rencor.

Y a partir de ese momento, Draco se encarga de cobrarse con creces tantos meses de incertidumbre y terrorífica espera, con la satisfacción que le brinda la certeza de que más adelante vería la manera de torcer las cosas a su favor. Se aseguraría de girar las tornas para que al final de todo esa fuera la venganza de él y no la de la mujer que casi lo había hecho enloquecer.

Pero por lo pronto, piensa Draco mientras besa a Hermione y ella se estremece entre sus brazos, la venganza puede esperar. Un poco o un mucho más.

 

 **Fin**


End file.
